


The Wedding Night

by Poppets



Series: Happily Every After [2]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Roswell AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. This is a follow-up to my story 'Happily Ever After'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

Elizabeth gulped down a glass of wine in the hopes of settling her nerves. She replaced the glass with shaking fingers and picked up her fork, pushing her food around her plate.

Michael chuckled softly causing Elizabeth's head to snap up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, choking back his laughter.

"No, tell me."

"Fine. Look at you, you're shaking like a leaf."

"No, I'm not," she said, stiffening her spine.

"Oh, really?" A devilish glint came into his eyes, "It's not because you're nervous, is it?"

"Nervous! I'm not nervous. There's nothing to be nervous about." She babbled.

"So, if I do this," he said, his foot edging beneath the hem of her dress and stroking her calf, "that wouldn't affect you?"

"N-no," she stuttered. "Not at all."

He grinned wolfishly at her. "What about if I told you that all I have been able to think about today is taking you upstairs and having my wicked way with you, my darling wife?"

Elizabeth gulped. "M-maybe."

His foot was still gently stroking her calf, sending a tingling sensation through her body.

"If I asked you to come upstairs with me now, would you?"

"You are my husband and I'm supposed to obey you," she answered, being purposely vague.

Michael's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't really think that I would try to order you around do you?" He grinned at her, "And it's not like you would take orders from me anyway, you're much too stubborn for that." He watched as a blush coloured her cheeks, "So, how about telling me the truth; would you come upstairs with me right now?"

Elizabeth was still scared, but at the same time she was intrigued. If just his foot could send delicious chills through her body, what would other parts of him be able to do? "Yes," she said forcefully.

"Good," he said, pushing his plate away, "let's go then."

Elizabeth's smile faltered. "What, now?"

"Yes, you just said you would." He stood, holding his hand out to her, leaving the decision up to her.

She looked at him silently for a minute, and it was the sincerity and love that she read in his eyes that made the decision for her. She slowly extended her hand and placed it in his, allowing him to pull her from her seat, and lead her upstairs and into their bedroom. She froze, not knowing what he expected of her now.

With a gentle smile, he urged her in the direction of her dressing room. "Why don't you get changed for bed?"

Shooting a grateful smile in his direction, she headed into her dressing room, shutting the door behind her. With a sigh, she sank back against it.

She knew she shouldn't be nervous. Michael loved her and would be gentle with her. Yet she couldn't shake the stories that she'd been told; stories about how it was a woman's duty to obey her husband in bed, and to satisfy his needs; how it wasn't a pleasant experience, but was to be endured for the production of an heir.

Then she remembered the pleasure she had felt as his foot had stroked her calf, and the pleasure from his kisses; Kisses that had ignited a fire inside of her. Feeling a slow burn start inside of her at the memory, she knew she wanted to experience more.

Toeing off her shoes and slipping out of her dress, she slipped into her nightgown, loving how the soft material caressed her skin. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped back into the room.

She came to a stop as her eyes took in the room. Michael had blown out all the candles, the only light coming from the fire blazing in the fireplace. The covers on the bed had been turned down, but her husband was nowhere in sight.

"Michael?" she called quietly.

"Right here," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting lightly on her abdomen. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he feathered kisses down her neck, nuzzling his face against the curve of her shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat and she melted against him, sinking back against the hard wall of his chest.

His fingers stroked random patterns on her skin through her nightgown, ever so slowly inching higher, until his thumbs were brushing against the undersides of her breasts. She moaned and he took that as encouragement, so he swiped his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them bead instantly.

Elizabeth sucked in a breath and froze, she hadn't expected it to feel like this.

"It's okay," Michael murmured against her ear. "You'll like it, I promise."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered, voicing her deepest fear.

"Of what?"

"Of enjoying this too much. Of feeling too much." She felt Michael's body go rigid behind her and felt him pull back slightly.

Michael spun her around to face him, shock evident on his face. "Where did you get the idea that you weren't supposed to enjoy this?"

"People," she said, her eyes darting away from his. "I've heard stories that women aren't supposed to enjoy it."

Michael swore under his breath. "Well, whoever they were, they're wrong. This is not supposed to be a chore, or something to be endured. We are both supposed to enjoy it. I love you so much, Elizabeth, and I want you to enjoy it too. I want to give you pleasure, and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that you do." Pulling her towards him, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "And I'll go slow. I don't want to rush you."

She smiled gratefully up at him. "I love you too, Michael. Please show me how good it can be." Threading her fingers through his hair, she urged his head down towards hers.

"Your wish is my command," he murmured, his breath whispering across her lips.

She closed the remaining distance between them and covered his lips with hers. His tongue darted out and brushed gently against her lower lip, urging her lips apart. She did so with a sigh and his tongue slipped into her mouth, urging hers out to play.

His large hands stroked up and down her back, slowly edging forward until his fingers brushed against the sides of her breasts. She murmured approvingly against his lips and he gently covered one of her breasts with his hand, stroking it gently.

This time she let herself enjoy the sensation. She arched towards him, trying to increase the pressure of his hand.

His thumb gently stroked around her nipple in ever decreasing circles until she was nearly begging for him to touch her.

"Please," she murmured.

She gasped and her head dropped back as he gently pinched her nipple between his fingers. His lips dropped to her exposed neck and placed biting kisses along her throat as his hand repeated the action on her other breast. His lips suckled at the point where her pulse raced, leaving behind a dark purple mark.

"I want to feel your skin," she whispered as her shaking hands dropped to the buttons on his shirt, slowly pulling them open, exposing his chest to her. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

He chuckled as she stood there staring at him. "You can touch me. I promise I won't bite."

She smiled up at him as she reached out, gently running her fingers over his chest. He groaned when her fingers flicked over his nipples.

She quickly drew her fingers away, fearing that she had hurt him.

"Don't stop," he whispered. "That was a good groan. Definitely a good groan."

Smiling with relief, she continued to explore, her fingers sweeping slowly lower. They came to rest on the edge of his pants, and she wanted to see more, but she didn't know if she could be that forward.

"Undo them," he said quietly.

With shaking fingers, she slowly undid them and pushed them down his legs until they lay in a puddle around his ankles. He kicked them away and stood before her, completely naked. Her eyes roved over him, taking in every detail. Hesitantly she reached out and stroked a finger down his hard manhood. He sucked in a sharp breath as she explored him.

"Like this," he whispered, gently wrapping her hand around him and showing her the rhythm that he liked. He groaned as her talented fingers drove him to the edge.

"You'd better stop or this is going to be over way too soon," he said, easing her fingers away from his throbbing flesh. "My turn," he whispered. His fingers slowly edged the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop to the floor.

She blushed, but made no attempt to cover herself up as his eyes traveled over her.

"So beautiful," he murmured reverently as he leant forward to place kisses along her breasts. His tongue flicked over one nipple and she moaned as liquid fire shot through her. He repeated the same attention on her other breast, drawing her aching nipple into his mouth and suckling on her.

Elizabeth's legs buckled beneath her at the intense sensations that flooded her body, and was glad for Michael's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

Lifting his head he whispered, "Do you like this?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes. Please."

"I think it's time we move this to the bed," he said, scooping her up into his arms.

Laying her on the soft bed, he lay on his side next to her, one hand softly stroking down her body. His hand dipped between her legs, gently stroking the thatch of curls there. His fingers delved lower, softly stroking her folds. Elizabeth's body jerked and his hand immediately stilled.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax and you'll enjoy it."

Her thighs unclenched and she nodded slightly.

He lowered his lips to hers, drawing her into a passionate kiss. When he felt her melt against him, he touched her again, his fingers moving softly between her legs. Feeling how wet she was, he gently pushed a finger into her.

Her body tensed at the invasion, but relaxed again as he started a gentle motion inside her. His thumb stroked the small bundle of nerves between her legs and she cried out, arching towards his hand, trying to increase the pressure.

"Please," she managed to pant out.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"You. I want you," she gasped, curling her hand around the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to hers.

He groaned at her words and withdrew his hand from between her legs. He carefully rolled on top of her, settling between her splayed thighs.

She tried to arch up towards him, but his weight kept her pinned down. Gently taking her face between his hands, he looked into her eyes.

"The next bit is going to hurt. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you so much and I trust you completely."

He gazed into her eyes, trying to sense any hesitation, but he saw none.

Leaning down, he placed soft kisses all over her face before finally settling on her lips.

He moved so the tip of him was just pressing against her entrance. With a groan he gently eased into her until he felt her barrier. He didn't think he could stop now, he was so far gone, but he had to make sure this was what she wanted.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said, arching her hips upwards to prove to him she was ready.

He kissed her, and then thrusting forward, he quickly broke through her barrier. She winced and tears filled her eyes as pain washed over her. Michael stilled inside of her, waiting for her muscles to stretch to his invasion.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered, but the tears in her eyes betrayed her.

He gently kissed away her tears as her muscles began to relax around him. He drew back and then slowly thrust into her again, and then again. Slowly the speed of his thrusts increased as she started to move with him.

His lips trailed kisses down her neck and lower to take one nipple into his mouth. Elizabeth cried, arching against him, as her muscles began to flutter around him. He slipped a hand between their bodies, stroking her bundle of nerves.

Her body suddenly bucked harshly as waves of intense pleasure washed over her and her muscles clenched wildly around him. She came, crying his name. With one last deep thrust he exploded inside her, her name spilling from his lips on a harsh cry.

He carefully rolled off of her, not wanting to squash her, and cuddled her to his side.

"Wow," she managed to say, several minutes later when her breathing had returned to normal.

"Definitely wow." He grinned down at her.

She placed a kiss just above his heart. "Thank you. Thank you for showing me that … relations between a man and a woman aren't a duty and they can bring so much pleasure."

"I'm glad you were able to trust me so that I could show you."

"Of course I trust you, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm glad I convinced you to marry me, imagine what you what have missed out on if you hadn't." He grinned at her.

With a chuckle and a devilish grin, her hand slid below the sheet covering them and encircled his manhood, feeling it grow as she stroked it. "Why don't you show me just what I would have missed?"

He chuckled. "I've created a monster."

"Well, we should keep trying, if we want to produce an heir."

He grinned rakishly as he pinned her to the bed, "I can't argue with that. After all, practice does make perfect."

The End.


End file.
